The object of the invention relates to the technical field of sanitation dispensing machines, especially for hand wipes.
The Applicant has developed dispensing machines for wipe materials such as paper, absorbent paper and, in particular, machines in which a predetermined length of material presented in reel form is simultaneously uncoiled and cut when the user manually pulls on a strip of material that emerges from underneath the machine when it is in the idle state.
To achieve this, the machine comprises a drum rotatably mounted between end shields joined to a wall-mounted housing and including a cutting device designed to be ejected from the drum and penetrate into the material as it rotates on a reel holder and is wound over the drum and tensioned between the point where it is pulled and a pressure roller that is also rotatably mounted on the end shields as the drum rotates and is moved without slipping relative to the material. At the end of pulling, the cutting device separates the material automatically and, through the action of means of storing energy, the drum returns to its idle position after being stopped by a non-return limit stop means, and a new strip of material emerges from underneath the machine which is then ready to dispense more material.
When the reel of material needs to be replaced, the person tasked with loading it places a fresh reel on the reel holder, uncoils the end strip placing it in front of the pressure roller and has to manually insert the end between said pressure roller and the drum and then rotate said drum by using a lateral operating knob directly linked to the drum or an indexed wheel that protrudes underneath the machine and is connected to the drum by a transmission system.
In order to avoid the person tasked with loading the machine having to manually place the material between the pressure roller and the drum, provision has been made, in accordance with the invention, for a simple, effective and ergonomic loading device in the form of a front protection flap for the drum which is mounted on the end shields of the housing so that it can pivot to a limited extent and be moved away from the drum when the cover of the machine is opened in order to make it easier to place the material in front of the pressure roller and the drum, this flap automatically being moved closer to the drum when the cover is closed, said flap being internally designed with a protuberance capable of inserting and securing the material between the pressure roller and the drum; the machine is put into service, i.e. with the strip of material emerging from underneath the machine, by rotating the drum using the operating knob or indexed wheel.
These aspects and others will become apparent from the following description.